Phantom In Earthland
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: Danny Phantom was simply chasing the Box Ghost. Now he's stuck in a place he doesn't even know where mages exist and magic is an everyday tool. Not to mention that even the freaking air contains magic. Danny was really starting to hate magic now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody. DPG here. Back with a new story. Now let's get to it. Also see if you can catch the (obvious) references here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Not In Amity Anymore**_

* * *

A white haired teen flew through the air. He wore a black Kevlar shirt that extened to his forearms. There white gauntlets covered them. On top of the shirt was a white Kevlar vest that was zipped up to right under his chest. As well as a white hood that was down.

His pants were black jeans that had white trimmings on the side. On his feet the teen wore white combat boots. A whit utility belt was adorned along his waist. In his right ear a device that looked like a black and white com link was there.

His eyes were a dead neon green. On his chest rested a white DP symbol. Not to mention his entire body was glowing white.

This teen was none other than Danny Phantom. The ghostly protector of Amity Park. However to only a select few of people the ghostly teen was not a ghost. A full one at least.

He was a rare halfa. Stuck between the worlds of life and death and gifted bodies of both. His human form was Danny Fenton. A tragic accident with his parent's ghost portal turned him into the second halfa.

The teen paused as a yellow wisp of air exited his mouth. It flew into the wind before it evaporated.

" Okay…what is going on? When has my ghost sense been yellow!" Danny looked curiously where the wisp of yellow air went.

If his memory was correct only the warehouses were located over there. Flying over there more wisps of yellow air exited his mouth.

In no time Danny had managed to reach the warehouses. To his advanced eyesight nothing looked out of the ordinary. However another wisp of yellow air exited his mouth.

Danny's body went tense as he scanned the place over. Looking for anything that may seem odd. Little did he notice the tear that was forming above him. As another wisp of yellow air exited his mouth he noticed it floated up.

The teen's eyes widened before he calmed himself. In a monotone the teen spoke.

" It's right above me isn't it." Then in a flash of golden light Danny Phantom, the ghost that had saved the world and became one of it's greatest defender, vanished.

* * *

To Danny the feeling of going through this thing was off. It felt like going through the ghost portal only…hotter. Danny was tossed around like a rag doll in the tear. Through it all though…he could make out images of what looked like two different cities. With a similar capital.

His entire ghost form felt like it was on fire when it crashed into the side of the tear. As he griited his teeth realization dawned on his face. He knew what this thing was.

He smashed into the tear one more time as he came falling out of it. Wind rushed past his hair as he started gritting his teeth in more pain. Just as he was about to hit the ground he thought aloud.

' _All because I was chasing the stupid Box Ghost.' _And then he hit the ground.

An earthquake resounded through the land as a crater was formed. Smoke rising from it. Suddenly a white gloved hand tore through the smoke and in no time Danny Phantom was revealed.

As the teen pulled himself out he mumbled to himself.

" I swear Jake. If this is payback for…" the voice died down as Danny fell over.

His entire body felt like it was on fire. He knew the feeling was magic but he never felt it so…powerful. The only people he knew that could use magic were Jake, June and maybe Desiree. The debate was still on if Randy's ninja counted as magic powers or magically imbued with a spirit.

The teen's body started twitching as if he was being electrocuted. Instead of screaming the teen simply gritted his teeth. As the pain continued Danny spoke.

" Somehow…I don't think that this is Jake." Getting on his knees Danny thought of the one thing that usually solved his problems with magic…he turned human.

As the rings of light emerged at his waist Danny gritted his teeth. More magic seemed to be entering his body. As the rings continued on Danny let out a scream.

Some of his ghostly wail energy seeping through it.

The lands shook as Danny's scream of pain continued. Finally as the rings vanished Danny started breathing heavily as he groaned.

" Note to self…don't turn human."

That was odd. Usually in his human half the teen was able to withstand magic much more better. Now though…both of his forms were being attacked by it.

Getting to his knees the teen pushed himself to his full height. Another wave of pain raced through his body as he walked forward. The teen gritted his teeth as he continued walking. Hoping to find the nearest then get out of there before people found out he was a ghost.

Still walking in pain Danny had finally managed to make it to a small town. The eighteen year old slid into an alley as he rested against a wall. For a moment he was peaceful before another immense wave of magic shot through him.

Gritting his teeth Danny waited for the pain to subside. When it finally did Danny was left gasping for unnecessary air. Reaching for his com Danny spoke.

" Hello…Sam. Tucker? Can anybody hear me? Hey!?" Growling Danny took the device off his ear as he changed it to emergency setting.

Now his friends- all of them- should be able to listen to him.

" Hello!? Jake! Randy! Jenny!? Hell, I'll even take Mr. Glory Hound!" all that followed was silent.

Growling Danny pocketed the device into his belt. Why wasn't anybody responding!? The coms worked in the Ghost Zone and even in space. Freaking space!

Getting back up Danny felt another wave of magic hit him. It almost pushed him down. Instead Danny released more of his ghostly energy.

As the white glow around the teen increased Danny smiled. It seemed the magic was going away for now. That is until an even larger wave of magic assaulted the teen.

The thing about magic was that it was one of the only things that could hurt a ghost. No matter the power of the magician or ghost. Even Pariah Dark with his artifacts was defenseless against magic. The only reason Danny was able to defend against it was because of his human half.

Even then it still hurt to come in contact with blasted magic.

As the amount of magic increased Danny coughed in pain as he slid back against the wall. Even as the teen coughed out ectoplasm he didn't let out a scream of pain.

" Come on Fenton…you've faced the likes Pariah and an entire dimension of ghosts that mostly want you gone. Not to mention they'll never let me hear the end of it if I'm beaten by some magic air."

Getting up the teen started floating into the air ignoring the burning across his body. All seemed good until the white rings of light formed at his waist.

" I hate my life." As the magic continued to assault him in waves more intense than the last Danny fell to the ground.

* * *

As the rings tried to move the ghostly hero screamed in pain. His entire body was screaming in pain. His healing factor wasn't doing anything now. And that was what confused Danny the most.

The teen would be able to have a building dropped on him and still be able to stand. Not to mention most poisons and viruses were cured right away by his healing.

The rings tried to move upwards as the teen screamed in pain. The white haired teen released more of his ghostly aura. The pain diminished as the rings vanished.

Groaning the teen picked himself up. Yellow smoke drifting out of his mouth. The teen sighed as he spoke.

" Great…this new power was probably what caused this." The teen tried to fly but was only able to hover a foot above the ground.

Putting his feet on the ground the ghostly protector turned invisible. The teen walked through the streets of the town as his advanced hearing picked up on conversations.

" So have you heard of the salamander?" Danny was about to continue walking until he heard what the next person said.

" You mean the fire dragon?" that stopped Danny in his tracks.

' _Fire Dragon? That sounds like Jake but there's no way he could be here.' _The teen thought to himself.

' _Then again…this place is alive with magic. Maybe I came across a safe zone for magical creatures.' _

The teen hero made his way to the duo as he listened in.

" That's the one. I heard he was spotted in Hargeon."

' _Hargeon?'_

" Really? That's a long way from Fairy Tail? Magnoila is five hours away."

' _Magnolia? Fairy Tail?'_

Seeing that the teen heard enough he walked away as a blast of magic attacked him. For a second the invisibility vanished. With a growl the teen vanished from sight. Ignoring the burning sensation.

' _Just like Blood Blossoms.'_

That thought proved to the teen that either A…everyone in this city had magic or B. That the air was coated in magic.

Moving onward the teen walked by a merchant. What caught the teen's eye was a large black cloak. For a second Danny didn't move until he sighed.

' _Can't have anybody seeing me walking around.' _With that the teen snatched the cloak away and evacuated the area.

When the coast was clear the teen let his invisibility drop as he put on the black cloak. It was for someone with his dad's size so it completely hid him. The teen smiled as he pulled up the hood.

' _That's one problem taken care of.'_

As a wav of magic attacked the teen Danny gritted his teeth. Moving forward, if not a bit limper, the teen walked forward his next objective.

" Fairy Tail…" the teen said.

Another wave of magic assaulted the teen as he walked forward. His insides burning in pain. The teen leaned on a nearby wall as he walked forward. Mumbling only one phrase.

" I hate magic…"

* * *

**AN: Done. I was dumbstruck when I saw that there was only one story that had Danny come to Fairy Tail world. So I decided to fix that. As you can see…Danny isn't taking well to a world of magic. Also I have two questions. Leave your thoughts in the review and tell me how I did. Later - DPG**

**Would Ghosts like Aragon and Fright Knight be helped or hindered by magic? I ask this because of Aragon's dragon form and I believe the soul shredder is magic meaning the Fright Knight has encountered it before so yeah.**

**How strong do you think Danny is? It was stated at the end of season 3 he could lift 40 tons. Seeing as how Danny was most likely 16 there and this is 3 years later how strong do you think he is? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The story continues. Danny is makin his way towards Fairy Tail. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Not In Amity Anymore ll_**

* * *

The eighteen year old walked the streets of the strange town. The hooded black cloak concealing him from sight.

It wasn't because he didn't want the magical community to find out about him. In fact they knew about ghosts since Pariah. It was simply that ghosts were forbidden to enter the community unless they were accompanied by a dragon.

Another surge of pain went through the teen's body. Danny stumbled for a bit before he continued onwards. Mumbling under his breath.

" I freaking hate magic."

It was an hour until Danny had found the place called _Fairy Tail._

It was large and looked like it was from Dora's kingdom. On the front was a large red sign that displayed Fairy Tail. At the very top was a structure, if the name was anything, a fairy.

Shaking his head Danny spoke to himself.

" I'll never understand the magical community." Walking to the doors Danny paused. A yellow mist exited his mouth as another surge of pain went through his body.

He could feel a large amount of magic in there. An amount that he doubted even Jake and June had.

The surge of pain went throughout his body again as the yellow mist exited his mouth. Going straight through the crack in the door. Shaking his head Danny spoke to himself as he entered the building.

" Well…I haven't seen Jake in a while anyway."

* * *

Inside the giant building a beautiful white haired maiden was cleaning a large cup. Her name was Mirajane Strauss.

All was quiet in the Fairy Tail guild hall until the doors opened. The effect was instant. The temperature dropped at least twenty degrees. A small bead of sweat formed on the beautiful girl's temple as all eyes turned to the doors.

The person was at least as tall as Elfman. He wore a large black cloak that was torn at the edges. As well as a white hood. Due to that no one could get a very good look at him. However from what she could she the person was around her and Erza's ages.

There also seemed to be a dim white glow to his entire body.

The cloaked person shifted slightly as he observed the main hall. Allowing Mirajane to catch a glimpse of a symbol that looked like a DP.

_' Interesting.'_ She hadn't recognized that guild symbol. As she chanced a look at the glowing person she was met with two dead green eyes.

The very same eyes that would be forever imprinted to her mind. Eyes that pierced her right to her core.

As another bead of sweat formed on her temple she watched as the teenager walked to the bar and casually sat down on it seemingly unaware of the stares he was receiving. Which he was anything but.

Walking to the teen she swore she saw a lock of white hair like her family's own. Only while theirs was a dark white his was reminiscent of snow.

Walking in front of him she took out a notepad.

" Would you like anything?" The teenager looked up. His hood still concealing his face.

" Water." He said in a monotone. Mirajane smiled as she walked off a little faster than normal.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure what to expect. The moment he came in all eyes turned to him. However they tried to make it seem like they weren't though. Though thanks to years of constant combat he could easily detect them.

His eyes quickly went over each member in the guild hall. Widening when he saw some of the odd outfits they wore.

The worst was when his eyes traveled to a long haired brunette. She was holding a large barrel of what he assumed, if he was going by smell, was beer. The oddest thing though was what she was wearing. Or rather wasn't.

The girl had no top except for her blue bra that exposed her generous chest. Danny willed his eyes very hard not to look down. And apparently the girl noticed if her wink was anything.

Walking to the barmaid Danny kindly asked for a glass of water as he tried to think of a way to get information. Overshadowing was a last resort and he didn't even know if he could make a duplicate in this place.

As the barmaid came back with the glass of water Danny carefully chose his words.

" So…seen anything strange here?" he asked.

" Depends."

_' Course it can't be that easy.'_ Danny thought.

" I don't know. Maybe a guy called a dragon?" At her raised eyebrow he expanded more.

" Breathes fire from his mouth. Firery temper." Still getting nothing he sighed.

" Lizard like animal. You know… a salamander. That's it. Salamander."

Danny was about to continue until the white haired barmaid snapped her fingers.

" Ah…why didn't you say you were looking for him." A smirk came to Danny's face.

" Though you can't see him right now."

Narrowing his eyes Danny growled out his response.

" Why not?"

As another surge of pain went throughout his body he gripped the counter. Unknowingly using his ghostly strength as a piece of the counter broke apart.

His advanced hearing allowed him to hear people getting out of their seats. He didn't pay them no mind though. Another surge of magic went throughout him as another yellow mist exited his mouth.

He really needed to find Jake. He was the only one with information of how magic affects ghosts. At least…he new more than he did.

" You didn't answer my question? Why not?"

His eyes were glowing green now as the white haired barmaid stuttered for words.

" Ummm…." Another surge of pain went through him only this time more severe.

" Answer me!" the teen roared.

A hand was clamped on his shoulder as Danny turned and saw a man that had a silver chain around his neck that led to a S.

" Listen here kid…" the mans touch was burning and as another surge of pain went through him he lost control. And his instincts took over.

Grabbing the hand Danny swiftly stood up as he flipped the man onto the table. That broke the fragile peace.

" Macao!"

" Tou-san!"

" If you're a Man…" Next thing Danny knew he was punched as he took a step back.

He used this time to observe his attacker. It was a teen with roughly the same height as him. His white hair was standing up and spiky. He wore a dark blue kimono with a white belt. The strangest thing was that his arm was covered in scales and had large sharp claws.

"…then fight like one!" he declared.

Danny put his hands up to defend himself.

" Listen I don't want any trouble. All I want…" the teen was cut off when Elfman charged. The mage assaulted Danny with a large amount of physical blows. The last one sent Danny skidding back.

Luckily Danny was able to catch himself as Elfman charged again. As the take over wizard threw a punch Danny caught it. He then elbowed Elfman's elbow before doing the same to his face.

When he let go the mage stumbled back before Danny delivered a left hook at him. The punch sent Elfman flying back and crashing into a table.

The mage then picked up the half destroyed table and tossed it at him. Danny simply leapt up and used the table as a board as he pushed himself towards Elfman.

He delivered a spinning kick at the man that sent him stumbling. The half ghost teen then suckered the mage in the jaw as he was sent down to the floor.

As the mage got up he cracked his neck and fists as his eyes glowed green.

" You know what, your wish is my command." Ignoring the surge of pain that made him pause for a moment Danny charged.

* * *

The black cloaked teen rushed at Elfman. The take over wizard waited until the teen was close as he swung his reptilian arm. Expecting to send the teen flying.

Instead the teen grabbed his reptilian arm. Elfman saw the teen twitch a little bit before he started squeezing. Hard.

Finally when it felt like his arm would break the mage delivered a head butt to the teen. That proved useless as the teen didn't even budge as a bruise formed on his forehead.

For a second Elfman could swear he saw a smirk before the teen proceeded to return the head butt. Letting go off the reptilian arm as Elfman crashed through one of the tables and landed on the floor.

" That's how it's done." The teen spoke.

" **Plant Style: Knuckle Fist!" **Droy yelled.

The hooded teen dodged to the side as fists made of plants rushed towards him. He deftly dodged all of them as he mumbled.

" Plants. Has to be fucking plants."

As the last one came towards him the teen leaped on top of it. Using the fist as a board the cloaked teen pushed himself off and leapt at Droy.

He landed right in front of the plant mage as he shot up and delivered an uppercut. The force of the blow sending Droy flying as his eyes rolled back.

The fairy landed on the ground with a thud and stayed there. With only his fingers twitching.

" Sorry buddy…but unless your plants can cut through steel your not ready to fight me."

" Droy!" Jet yelled.

" **Cards Magic: Lightning!" **Cana yelled as she threw three cards at him.

From it came a huge lightning bolt that instantly raced towards the cloaked teen. The teen didn't move as a smirk came to his face. Moments went by in silence until the smirk faded and the teen spoke.

" I can't fly." Then the lightning hit him.

* * *

Danny screamed as the lightning hit him. The magic inside of it was killing him. However…he felt something grow inside of him. While he couldn't stop the pain he could feel his ghost powers rising. Was the…electricity rebooting his powers.

' _This pleases me._'

As the lightning died down the cloaked teen staggered for a bit. That was all Fairy Tail needed.

" **Purple Rain!" **Macoa yelled. Instantly small purple balls of flames rushed towards Danny

They all made contact but it didn't look like it hurt Danny in the slightest.

" **Guns Magic: Bomb Shot!"** Alzack yelled.

From his pistol came a blue ball that raced towards Danny. The teen put his hands up to protect himself as the ball came closer. When it did the magic shot exploded on impact making smoke.

" Did we get him?" Cana asked. Levy was about to answer before a voice spoke.

" You did." As the smoke cleared Danny Phantom emerged. Looking as if he had suffered no damage.

" No way…" Levy said. Jet gritted his teeth before he charged towards Danny at full speed.

" Jet!" Levy cried.

As Jet ran he smirked. _' Let's see that guy beat this.'_ As he neared the teen he raised his fist. Danny simply smirked.

As Jet threw his fist he expected to meet Danny's fist. Not his empty hand.

As he stared wide eyed Danny spoke. His green eyes glowing.

" My turn." With that he activated his ghost stinger. Making Jet scream out in pain.

" He can use lightning!?" Macao asked.

Stopping his lightning attack Danny tossed him to the side as Levy took out her pen.

" **Solid Script: Fire!"** The word Fire then apperead from thin air in fire.

It stayed in that form for a while before it rushed towards Danny. As it engulfed him there was silence before a spark of blue emerged in the flames.

" Wha…" Cana said.

Ice suddenly covered all of the flames before it broke apart. Leaving only Danny standing there.

" Ice too!" Levy said.

Danny smirked before he leapt into a random group of mages. One tried to punch him but he countered by punching him in the face. His ghostly strength knocking him out.

As another one charged Danny dodged the punch before grabbing the arm and flipping her over. However he did notice Alzack readying his magic gun as his fist became coated in green.

As Alzack fired Danny countered with his ghost ray. Alzack stood there shocked before Danny shot him with a ghost rat.

" **Purple Net!" **Macao yelled. A large net raced towards Danny and captured him.

A moment later Danny's body began glowing green.

" Nets?" he mused. " You're funny." Then an explosion of ecto energy covered the guild hall.

* * *

Smoke covered the area before a voice shouted.

" **Solid Script: Wind!" **The smoke was then pushed away as the smoke cleared. Most of the mages of Fairy Tail were knocked out. The only ones that were still awake were Cana, Levy, and Mirajane.

" Damnit." Cana said. " The one day our most powerful mages are out a guy strong enough to wipe the floor with Elfman and half the guild shows up."

The sound of footsteps alerted Cana and Levy to look back.

Danny was walking towards them. His cloak was open letting them see the DP symbol.

" So…mind telling me where the dragon is now." He asked.

Cana cursed. Of course all of Fairy Tail knew who this _dragon _was. At first they were going to let him talk to Natsu but now…all bets were off.

Danny seeing their silence decided to speak again.

" I'm getting really impatient so can…" the half ghost was cut off when he was tackled to the ground.

Getting up the teen saw that Elfman was back up.

" Elfman!"

" Elf-nii-chan!"

Picking himself up Danny rubbed his mouth. Everytime he got hit he could feel the magic burn. Even now the reboot he got from the electricity would onl last so long. Not to mention that his most basic powers like flight, invisibility and intangibility were out of order.

As he stood up to his full height Danny glared at Elfman.

" You're still up. I thought that head butt put you down."

" If you're a Man…" Elfman stated. His body started glowing as a yellow mist escaped Danny's mouth.

When it was over Elfman had his arms and legs replaced by animal limbs.

"…you protect your friends no matter what!" at that Danny smiled. That sounded like something he would do.

" You know something…I like you Elfman…"

" Strauss. Elfman Strauss."

" I like your thinking Elfman Strauss. Now on to the butt whopping."

" Man." With that they charged.

* * *

On the streets to Magnolia four mages of Fairy Tail were walking back to their guild.

" Ahhh…it's so good to be back." Natsu Dragneel said.

" Aye." His flying blue cat, Happy, said.

" Now we can simply sit back and relax. No fighting." Natsu said.

" Aye." Happy said.

" When we get back you'll start a brawl anyway." The busty blonde celestial sprit mage Lucy mumbled.

" Heh. Of course only you would sit on their ass all day." Gray said.

" You trying to start something icestick!" Natsu said as he got into Gray's face.

" How bout you get outta my face flamebrain!"

" Broddy eyes!"  
" Slanty eyes!"

" Dragon Breath!"  
" Stripper!"

" Enough!" Erza said as she glared at them. Instantly Natsu and Gray put an arm on the other's shoulder as they held the other in the air.

" Aye!" they said in unison.

Lucy sighed.

" Jeez…you guys never…" she stopped when she looked at the guild that was now in eyesight.

" Lucy what's the…" Erza said as she too stopped as she looked at the guild. As the others they too came to stand in shock.

" Our…guild…is…" Natsu began.

The Fairy Tail guild was smoking There were several holes in it. Smoke rose from the very top as it shook again. Finally it shook as mage flew from it right in front of the group.

The mage looked up through the pain as he spoke.

" He's…too…strong." The mage then looked to Natsu.

" Natsu…he…wants to… meet… you." That was his words before blacking out.

As Natsu laid him down. He looked up to Fairy Tail with fire in his eyes.

" I can't wait to punch to this guy!" the fire dragon roared. With that he charged straight into Fairy Tail.

Gray and Lucy followed straight after. The redheaded knight was about to follow but stopped and handed the handle to her luggage to Makarov.

" What!" was all the short man had time to say before he was crushed.

* * *

**" Iron Bull!"** Elfman roared. Instantly his right arm turned into hardened steel. He threw a punch at the teen but it was stopped by Danny's hand.

" You're strong." Danny then pushed up as the iron fingers bent backwards.

Elfman screamed as his right arm turned back to normal. Danny then delivered a barrage of punches at Elfman. Then ended it by delivering a right hook that sent him across the entire guild.

" But I'm stronger."

Elfman weakly pulled himself up as he observed his surroundings. Only he Cana, Levy and his sister was left.

As well as Alzack. Speaking of Alzack…the raven haired picked himself up as he readied his magic gun.

" **Guns Magic: Spear Shot!"** A large spear made of magic raced towards Danny. It looked as if it might the teen.

However at the last second Danny's stomach literally created a large see through hole that the magic shot went through. All of Fairy Tail's eyes went wide at the feat.

Danny then calmly walked towards Alzack and jabbed the teen in the gut. Alzack went out like a light.

As the teen collapsed Danny then walked to the couner. Where Mirajane still stood there like nothing had happened.

" Nii-chan!"Elfman yelled.

As Danny walked towards her his advanced nose picked up on a strange smell.

" Do you smell that?"

" Smell what?"

" It smells like…fire."

Mirajane smiled at this. Waving her hand she spoke.

" Oh that's just the _dragon_ you wanted to meet."

" You know you can just call him…"

As a yellow wisp exited his mouth Danny turned around only to be punched by a burning fist. The force of the blow sent Danny behind the counter into the beer rack. As the glass pierced his skin Danny rubbed the spot he was punched.

That definitely felt like Jake's fire all right. He wouldn't forget the burns that magic fire inflicted on him. Last time he checked though Jake couldn't punch fire.

However now he could get back home. Pulling himself up he allowed a smile to come to his face.

" Jake! Man why didn't you tell…" he stopped when he saw who he was talking to.

The first thing was that he was way taller than Jake. Not to mention he wore things that Jake would never wear. Such as the open black vest with gold trimmings that showed off his chest. His pants were tan and he wore black sandals. He also wore a white scarf that reminded Danny of dragon scales. The last thing was the wild pink hair.

" Who are you?" Danny asked. The teen's fists then became engulfed in _fire_ as he charged Danny. Danny blocked the punch as he ignored both the burns from magic and fire.

He then shot a right hook that sent the teen skidding back. However he caught himself as he started speaking.

" I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I'm a…" this time Natsu took a deep breath as he then _shot fire from his mouth._

"…_**DRAGON!"**_ As the fire engulfed him Danny raised his arms to protect him.

When the fire died down it showed Danny standing there. The cloak was now completely on the back like a cape.

' _How did it survive anyway?_' he wondered.

However when he heard what Natsu said later made him start laughing.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked. Danny wiped a tear away as he spoke.

" I'm sorry but the dragon I'm talking about is large, red has large wings and sharp claws. And breaths…"

" Where is Igneel." Natsu said.

His entire form was shaking as steam rolled off of him.

" Who?" Danny asked.

" Igneel." Natsu said. Fire growing at his feet.

" Sorry but I never met an Igneel. Now excuse me while I continue my hunt…." The word hunt seemed to snap Natsu.

His body instantly became covered in flames as he charged Danny. Dealing a strong punch to his jaw that sent Danny flying.

As the half ghost caught himself he thought about this. This guy seemed stronger than the other guys and the power reboot he got from the lightning was going to die in any second. He had to end this now.

" For some reason I'm sensing daddy issues."

" **Where. Is. Igneel!?" **

The enflamed dragon and weakened half ghost charged each other.

* * *

**AN: Done. Sorry bout the long wait. I had writers block on all my stories and it really took me a while to get back into the works of things. Anyway onto more important matters...22 followers. 13 favorites. I don't think i've ever had such a positive response to a first chapter. Just wow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also...what do you guys think of Danny being in a love triangle. The members would be Cana and Mirajane. Tell me your thoughts on this. Anyway Later - DPG.**

**Review Reply**

**ashlight41: I hope you were talking about the next chapter. **

**IwasneverReal: I'm happy but if you were never real then how did you post this comment. **

**Lewarmus Prime: Thanks i'll look into that. **

**seantrina: ...You should become a detective. The first point you ****completely said what was going on. And for Aragon and Fright Kight I think the magic of Fright Knight's sword will be amped up but not himself. Aragon and Dora would be like gods though. Also for the gravity...Danny can't fly. **

**ShadowIvanhoe1: I'll try.**

**corwinworthington: He'll get used to it eventually. However he won't be able to take as many hits though. **

**RandomCitezen: Congratulations. Wait...you heard what. *dials phone*...He...Knows...**


End file.
